<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>breathe you in like smoke (would you let me watch you low?) by chocolatecrack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642404">breathe you in like smoke (would you let me watch you low?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack'>chocolatecrack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dating &amp; Debauchery [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALSO HUUUUGE HINTS OF JESSHIN BCOS I LOVE THEM SSHHHHHHHH, AND HIS PRAISE KINK HAHAHA, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bars and Pubs, College, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, HOKUTO PUNCHES A DUDE OK AND TAIGA IS V TURNED ON, Harassment, IDK WHAT TO TAG ANYMORE I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY READING LOL, LOL HOKUTO, M/M, Minor Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex, YUP HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU READ THAT RIGHT, anyway, at the end, bar sex, hahahaha, hahahahaha, more like door sex but WHATEVER, oh wait warnings tho, some creepy dude i hate him ugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hokuto was about to jog towards Taiga when some suspicious looking guy about their age towered over him, taller probably than both of them, looking very drunk and very infuriating. The blood in Hokuto’s veins boiled with a passion, anger fueling inside him.</p><p>“Just a name. It’s all I ask, pretty boy,”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Lewis/Morimoto Shintarou, Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dating &amp; Debauchery [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>breathe you in like smoke (would you let me watch you low?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawamegumi/gifts">aizawamegumi</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/gifts">oreranoneiro (jiyuunoriyuu)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS ALL GIN'S IDEA. REALLY. KIDDING HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA</p><p>but no, yea! TOTALLY inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawamegumi/pseuds/aizawamegumi">aizawamegumi</a> / <a href="https://twitter.com/kokinky">@kokinky</a>'s AU on Twitter!! It's called WHOJ and I LOVE IT TO BITS. Read it here folks!! --&gt; <a href="https://twitter.com/kokinky/status/1281584862239944704">WHOJ</a>.</p><p>Anyways, it doesn't necessarily happen in that universe, but it's heavily inspired by it! This one is set in Japan so hehe. ALSO LOL KYOMOHOKU Y'ALL AINT EVEN TOGETHER AND YET YOU DO THIS HAHAHAHA.</p><p>Also inspired by a conversation I had with Rena (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/oreranoneiro">oreranoneiro</a>!!!) where we were talking about Hokuto getting angry when he sees a creep being weird around Taiga and he CLOCKS him so yea HAHAHAHA! Finally came to fruition, yay!!</p><p>THANK YOU TO BOTH OF YOU, AND TO EVERYONE WHO KEEPS SUPPORTING :((((((((( I LOVE U GUYS :(((((((((((</p><p>un-beta'd but I tried to proofread as much as I could!! also this (particularly the sex aksjdksjhfhjl) got graphic so if you're not that comfortable with that, uh, fair warning!! D:<br/>Title is from the Son Lux Remix of BOBI ANDONOV's Smoke!</p><p>tobikko_2007 @ Twitter || chocolatecrack @ LJ || scenesinmoonstruck @ Tumblr if you guys want to talk!</p><p>Also: to those who want to send questions but wanna stay anon, I have a CC!! here you go!! --&gt; https://curiouscat.qa/tobikko_2007<br/>And idk omg buy me a coffee maybe? I WOULD APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH AND I WOULD LOVE U SO MUCH AND THANK U huhu ❤ --&gt; https://ko-fi.com/GrenadineDream</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was Juri’s idea to party, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A late Friday night after a long day of classes, Juri impulsively decided to go to some newly opened bar off campus but very close to it, wanting everyone else to come along. Taiga had rehearsals for his ongoing musical the next day, and Hokuto was forced to be the designated driver. Which meant, of course, that they couldn’t really drink a lot or any alcohol at all. So it wasn’t like there was really a point to going tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Juri, along with Jesse and Shin chiming in chorus, had told them that graduation was nearing and that cutting loose and having fun wasn’t something they were gonna be free to do soon, when they entered the real world. So Taiga and Hokuto sighed in defeat and said yes to the invitation, tagging along. Kouchi had no choice but to say yes, after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other four were dancing their asses off on the dance floor, some EDM track with a booming bass line loudly playing from the bar’s speakers, the smell of sweat and alcohol evident in the air. Hokuto tried to stay away from the crowd as much as possible, swirling his iced tea in his glass as he watched his friends tire themselves out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear to god, those two,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokuto turned his head towards the voice, not realizing Taiga was standing dangerously close beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” he said back, gulping some watered down iced tea and wondering if he had only been invited tonight because everyone else wanted to get wrecked and he was the only decent driver around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga nodded towards Jesse and Shintaro, the two tipsy boys grinding against each other as the song took on a more sensual beat. He chuckled out loud, taking a sip of his own iced tea. At least Hokuto wasn’t by himself in loneliness and being alcohol free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they dating, yet?” Hokuto asked, genuinely confused because Jesse and Shintaro acted so much like a couple, and yet won’t acknowledge that they actually were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga furrowed his eyebrows then let out a little laugh. “I’m actually not sure,” he said. “Shin keeps denying it. But Jesse always looks at him like he put all the stars in the sky. So really, who are they kidding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two friends who acted like a couple but wouldn’t say if they were, yet. Huh. Sounded oddly familiar to Hokuto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokuto shook the thoughts off, gulping down the rest of his iced tea. “I need a refill,” he said, then nodded towards Taiga’s glass. “You want one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, yea,” Taiga handed Hokuto his own glass, and the younger tried his best to ignore the electricity running up and down his veins when their fingertips touched. God, he hadn’t even had so much as a sip of alcohol. Maybe he needed to get some air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to collect himself as he walked towards the bar, closing his eyes momentarily and trying his best to calm his stupid heart. Maybe the bar had been too stuffy. Maybe they spiked his drink or something. Maybe the lights were making him dizzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Taiga just made him… feel stupid things. Four years of university and he could never get his mind right when it came to Kyomoto Taiga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vodka or tequila?” the bartender asked with a bright smile, almost like she was flirting. Not that Hokuto was interested, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, two iced tea. Virgin,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look like it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant the drink,” Hokuto couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Designated driver.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” the bartender said, then poured iced tea in both glasses. Then she smirked and leaned closer. “You have a name, sweetie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Hokuto said, grabbing the glasses after they were filled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taken. And gay,” Hokuto said firmly, not bothering to look at the bartender’s reaction as he turned and walked away. He might have lied about being taken, but he definitely didn’t lie about the other part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he came back to their assigned table, though, Taiga was nowhere to be seen, Hokuto wondering where he had wandered off to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kouchi,” he called out, setting the glasses down on the table, “where’s Kyomoto?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouchi downed another shot, surprisingly not even tipsy. “Outside,” the older said through the lemon in his mouth. “He went to get some air. Some creepy dude followed him though, I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokuto could feel his ears tingling with what Kouchi said. “Some, what?” he strained to hear Kouchi clearer through the bar’s loud music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some dude. Looked shady. I don’t know, look for him if you want. I think he was trying to shake him away,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason—which Hokuto either refused to acknowledge or didn’t understand—that irked him. Some creepy dude was probably trying to make Taiga uncomfortable and that didn’t sit right with him. Not at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he power-walked his way through the bar and towards the exit, opening the doors wide and stepping outside. He whipped his head around to locate bright blond hair, breathing a sigh of relief when he spotted a familiar face illuminated by moonlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokuto was about to jog towards Taiga when some suspicious looking guy about their age towered over him, taller probably than both of them, looking very drunk and very infuriating. The blood in Hokuto’s veins boiled with a passion, anger fueling inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a name. It’s all I ask, pretty boy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga winced in disgust. “Yuck, your breath reeks of disappointment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me for the night and I promise I won’t disappoint,” the guy slurred out, moving his face closer. Taiga stepped back, but he only stepped further forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, leave me alone. You’re drunk and weird and I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>interested at all. Trust me. I’m not playing hard to get. I’m really not interested,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what they all say before they get a try,” the guy stepped closer again, cornering Taiga towards the alley wall, a crooked smirk on his face that looked wrong in all the ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave him alone,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga looked past the creepy guy and straight at Hokuto, who had a dark expression on his face that was foreign, bangs clouding his eyes, jaw sharp and hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you hear what he said? Or are you purposely being an asshole about it?” Hokuto continued, voice incredibly low, a slow but sure step towards whoever the fuck the guy was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you call me?” the guy grit his teeth, turning around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hokuto, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” Taiga said, not wanting to cause trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hokuto still stepped forward, head held high, not afraid at all. “Only if he stops being a prick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is this annoying brat?” the guy said, stepping into Hokuto’s space as well. “Look, we’re having a little fun here, so why don’t you run back to your friends and leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>us </span>
  </em>
  <span>alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s drunk, Hokuto, it’s not worth it,” Taiga said, almost desperately from behind the guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really didn’t want to cause a scene. The alley wasn’t all too crowded, sure. But if a fight were to break out and he was the cause of it, that wouldn’t look good on any of their records. Not with graduation only a few days away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hokuto wasn’t backing down. Not when he and whoever the guy was were face to face now, a fury in Hokuto’s eyes that Taiga had seen for the first time. Because while Taiga may have seen Hokuto angry before, this was different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I get it,” the guy said, smelling like alcohol and cigarettes and Hokuto wanted nothing more than to clock him straight on. “Are you his little admirer or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokuto grit his teeth and hardened his jaw. “Look, you waste of space—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hokuto, please—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said leave him alone, so you leave him alone. It’s pretty damn simple, if you ask me. Or is that too much for your pea brain to understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fucking—” the guy said, clenching his fist. In a last minute drunken decision though, he turned around and walked towards Taiga instead, having other plans. He pushed Taiga harshly against the concrete wall, surprising him, then placed a hard hand on his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga gripped his wrist in return, trying to free himself. “Ow! What the fuck, dude?? Are you out of your fucking mind??” he said, making an effort to escape. But the guy moved fast and grabbed his wrist, pulling Taiga towards him and placing a sloppy and disgusting kiss on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Taiga could knee the guy’s groin hard, a flurry of happenings occurred, and the next thing he knew the guy was being forcefully pulled from him. He refocused his vision enough to see that Hokuto had clenched a fist and landed a hard punch on the guy’s jaw, hearing a crack of bones with the contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to fucking go, you fuck?” Hokuto said calmly, voice an angry yet haunting growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga blinked in astonishment, frozen at his spot, unable to do anything but watch the scene play out in front of him. He expected Hokuto to be angry, he just hadn’t expected it to not be… explosive. Instead of being a bursting volcano, Hokuto was a shattering earthquake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy yelled and wanted to punch Hokuto back, but the younger had easily avoided the drunken attempt. Instead, he landed another punch on the guy’s stomach this time, the guy doubling over in pain as he fell to his knees and clutched at his belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokuto gripped the guy’s hair, pulling his head up as the guy groaned in pain and coughed out. “There’s more where that came from, but I doubt you’re worth more of my time,” he said, threatening. Then he let go and let the guy land on the concrete floor again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathing hard, adrenaline coursing through his veins, blood pumping into his heart, Hokuto stretched his fingers as the anger bubbled over and mixed with his worry for Taiga. Who, he finally remembered, had been standing there and watching everything happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyomoto…” he said, voice and gaze softening. Before he could continue, though, Taiga had loomed over the creepy guy, looking at him with disdain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your name,” Taiga said, foot close enough that he could crush the guy’s balls, if he wanted to. He wiped at the spot on his neck where the guy kissed him, wanting to burn the skin there. “Unless you want an even worse night?” he said in anger, spitting the words out with acid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy whimpered his name out loud, Hokuto not putting it to mind. But Taiga had heard it and was satisfied, leaving one last glare before turning towards Hokuto, looking at him darkly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokuto gulped, knowing he fucked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to open his mouth to speak when Taiga grabbed one of his wrists and dragged him towards the bar’s entrance, pulling him harshly, almost as if in a hurry. Taiga maneuvered him across the loud and crowded bar in determination, holding him in a firm grip, fingers digging into his skin. Hokuto could feel his own pulse quickening, knowing Taiga could feel it too, as he almost stumbled over his own feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse and Shintaro called out to both of them, Hokuto about to respond had Taiga not pulled him even harder and further away. Eventually, he realized that they were headed towards the men’s bathroom, the door with the sign coming into sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga pushed the door open, still eerily quiet, still in a hurry. Then he pushed Hokuto inside, before stepping in himself, turning around to slam the door shut and locking it. It was then that Hokuto spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taiga, I know, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—” he started, guessing Taiga was angry at him, only for him to be cut off by the older pushing him harshly against the door. Taiga fisted his hair tightly and pulled him down, smashing their lips together in a searing kiss, body flush against Hokuto’s own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprised, Hokuto struggled with his hands before a switch finally turned on in his head, deciding to lean down and kiss back, just as hard. He gripped Taiga’s hips and grinded against him, the both of them feeling each other’s hardening cocks. Taiga gasped, moaning into Hokuto’s mouth loudly as a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning in arousal, Hokuto turned them around and pushed Taiga against the door instead, tilting the older boy’s head more so their lips can fit even better together. Taiga bit down on Hokuto’s bottom lip, prying open the younger’s mouth, beckoning him for his tongue. Hokuto complied, shoving his warm tongue between Taiga’s teeth and flicking it on the roof of Taiga’s mouth, earning a shudder from Taiga in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fisting the younger’s hair again, Taiga pulled Hokuto away and forced him lower towards his neck, throwing his head back against the door with a solid thud. Hokuto grazed the skin of Taiga’s neck with his sharp fangs, before sucking right on Taiga’s pulse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga moaned again, breath caught. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was so fucking hot,” he said, voice thick with want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokuto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, moving his teeth upwards to Taiga’s jaw, taking an earlobe into his mouth. “I thought you were mad,” he whispered into Taiga’s ear, the older shivering at the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding?” Taiga said, moaning again when Hokuto grasped his thigh, lifting his leg up. “I didn’t know you could punch like that,” he lifted his other leg up, looping it around Hokuto’s hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokuto carried Taiga, moving his hands from the older’s hips to his ass, pushing his own hips forward and grinding into him again. Taiga arched his back off the door, clawing at the back of Hokuto’s neck. He pulled the younger boy closer, feeling his cock harden under the constraints of his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga gripped Hokuto’s shirt and forced the fabric off of him, throwing it towards the lone sink in the bathroom. Hokuto had lifted his own shirt, pulling away momentarily from Taiga to take the offending material off and let it join his own. Then he lowered his lips, darting out his tongue to taste Taiga’s skin, nibbling here and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Taiga moved to stand again, making Hokuto let go of him and let his feet touch the floor. He pulled Hokuto up for another kiss, turning them around and pushing Hokuto, detaching himself from the younger’s lips. Taiga moved his lips lower, attacking Hokuto’s throat with his teeth, grazing them against the boy’s Adam’s Apple, something he had wanted to do for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he hurriedly kneeled down, smoothing his hands down Hokuto’s torso, getting a feel of the younger’s abs. He didn’t even care that it was a disgusting bar bathroom floor. All he cared about was Hokuto’s fingers lacing through his hair as he kissed the younger’s hip bone, tracing the deep v-line with his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taiga,” Hokuto groaned, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Taiga lowered Hokuto’s pants, sliding the boxers off with it, the pants barely reaching Hokuto’s knees. Hokuto’s long and thick cock sprung free, hard and waiting, already leaking pre-cum at the tip as it glistened under the dim light of the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Taiga cursed. Because while he knew Hokuto was hiding something glorious, he didn’t know it would be like… </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wasting no more time, Taiga grabbed at the base and licked at the underside of Hokuto’s cock, lifting himself until he reached the tip, swirling his tongue around the head of it. Hokuto held Taiga’s hair, trying to contain himself, trying his best to not accidentally push Taiga’s head or thrust into the older’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga licked all over Hokuto, the younger’s cock barely fitting in his mouth, a challenge he was more than willing to accept. He pulled away for a while and adjusted his jaw, one hand reaching to hold Hokuto’s own. Their fingers gripped each other’s tight, before Taiga engulfed Hokuto’s cock in his mouth again, taking more of him this time. Hokuto hissed and threw his head back, feeling his nerves go on haywire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga took more of him in, inch by inch, feeling Hokuto heavy on his tongue. The same time as Hokuto looked down, Taiga opened his big round eyes up at him, glassy with want and arousal, mouth wide open to accommodate his size. Then Taiga blinked prettily, a feat meant to distract Hokuto, before opening his mouth wider and taking more of Hokuto’s cock in, the tip of it reaching the back of Taiga's throat. Hokuto tried his hardest not to fall apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he cursed again, groaning out loud, “Taiga, I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Taiga moaned, singer vocal cords vibrating around Hokuto’s cock, and Hokuto was about damn ready to lose his entire mind. He gripped at Taiga’s hair tighter, unintentionally pulling the blond locks free from its immaculate ponytail, trying to anchor himself to reality. Taiga moaned again, then pulled away, licking all over Hokuto’s cock to coat him with his saliva. Then he took him all the way, deep down his throat, repeating the same process before bobbing his head up and down, cheeks hollowing every time he lifted his head. Hokuto wanted to yell at how good it felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more of Taiga’s doing and Hokuto was grabbing at his shoulder and pulling him up, lest the night end too soon and him end too fast. He pulled Taiga up to his feet and shoved his tongue inside the older’s mouth, tasting himself on Taiga’s tongue. Then he pushed Taiga against the door, turning the older around, kneeling himself this time as his hands worked fast to remove Taiga’s skinny jeans. He got them past the curve of Taiga’s ass and hurriedly slid them off Taiga’s legs, before he bit lightly on the older’s cheeks and spread them apart, licking around at Taiga’s entrance and avoiding where Taiga wanted him most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga moaned out loud, palms flat against the door as Hokuto kissed and licked around the puckered hole. He was about to complain about the teasing when Hokuto’s tongue pressed against it with vigor, expertly making Taiga whimper from the pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking—” he cursed, the word wrapped around a moan, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hokuto, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>tongue.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokuto poked at Taiga’s entrance with his tongue more, licking around and making Taiga weak in the knees. The older’s moans pitched up higher, on his tiptoes as Hokuto continued to ravish him with his talented mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah—” Taiga gasped again, Hokuto pressing at him with his finger. The younger carefully pressed more, long and lithe finger slowly disappearing inside Taiga’s tight hole, stretching him. “I’m— I—” Taiga mumbled, couldn’t find the right words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokuto pressed in with one finger, pushing and pulling experimentally, paying attention to the sounds Taiga made. He pulled it out and pushed back in with two, soon three, stretching Taiga, the older feeling so damn full and so fucking good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga was about to speak another word of praise when Hokuto had the nerve to curl his thick fingers, finding that right spot within that made Taiga want to lose all forms of sanity. He moaned out loud instead, voice echoing throughout the small bathroom, Hokuto biting on the skin of his ass as a reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>god, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hokuto, I—” Taiga moaned again, heart beating wildly in his chest. Pleasure shot through his system, Hokuto making him come apart in all the right ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another thrust of his fingers, and Hokuto was pulling all three completely out, turning Taiga around again and standing up to his full height. He towered over Taiga, looking at him with dark eyes swimming in lust and something else. Something Taiga wanted to know but couldn’t tell right now. Not when Hokuto had a sinister smirk decorating his lips, moving towards him for another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokuto lifted Taiga in his arms again, hoisting him up easily and pressed him against the hard wood of the door, moving closer while he kissed him viciously. Their cocks slid together between them, Hokuto growling at the sensation, especially when Taiga bit down on his lip harshly, the older's legs shaking from the friction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hokuto—” he struggled to say, “want you inside…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hokuto remembered something suddenly, cursing at himself for being so stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking,” he huffed in between kisses, “forgot the condom in the car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga moaned again, half in frustration and half in pleasure. “So? Does it look like I give a fuck at this point?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And well, if Taiga gave Hokuto his permission, then why the fuck not?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Hokuto went back to peppering Taiga’s skin with heated kisses, intent on making more marks, lifting the older boy up higher. Taiga reached down below and between them, Hokuto’s cock thick in his hands as he angled him and pressed him directly against his own entrance. He whimpered at the feeling of Hokuto’s tip against him, and while Hokuto may have stretched him earlier, this might still prove to be challenging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokuto experimentally pushed forward the tiniest bit, pressing against Taiga’s hole, feeling the heat decorate his hard cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” he cursed again, pushing more and more until the head of his cock was inside Taiga, heat making his mind hazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga gasped at the feeling, so full and so stretched. “Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>god,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he said, gulping down, “you’re so—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokuto pushed slowly in, and Taiga hitched a breath, clawing at Hokuto’s back with blunt fingernails that dug deep, making sure he left his own marks on Hokuto’s skin. Hokuto hissed at the action, but it only riled him up further, pushing further forward until he bottomed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga released a breath when he felt Hokuto fully inside him, a bit overwhelmed at how intense things had gotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Hokuto asked breathily but silently, despite their current state, as he left a soft kiss on Taiga’s temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga let out a little laugh that easily morphed into a moan, the slight vibration making him feel Hokuto’s cock more. He nodded twice, then bit on his lip, trying to accommodate and adjust to Hokuto’s size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few breaths, he was about to ask Hokuto to move when they heard someone knocking on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Hokuto said, groaning, moving a little. It earned another small moan from Taiga, who clamped his mouth shut with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, we need the bathroom too!” they heard Jesse’s voice from outside, words slurred while the boy laughed. Another laughter that sounded like Shintaro’s joined in, both boys laughing together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the only ones with wants here!” Shintaro shouted, a little too loudly to their liking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokuto breathed against Taiga’s neck, then thought to himself. Whatever. Screw it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, guys,” he responded, struggling with the words while he was still sheathed deep inside Taiga, Taiga trying to contain himself from either laughing, or moaning out loud again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, fuck it,” Jesse said, “car. It’s tinted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokuto heard Shintaro giggle before their laughter faded away, and he refocused himself on Taiga. Who, in turn, lifted himself using Hokuto’s shoulders as leverage. Then he sunk, Hokuto’s cock hitting him hard and deep and he let out a loud gasp, eyes widening. Hokuto hissed out loud, Taiga’s tight heat enveloping his cock in an irresistible hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let Taiga move on his own, at first, letting the older get used to his cock, Taiga bouncing up and down and letting gravity help him feel fuller. Taiga threw his head back in pleasure, mouth wide open to let out the loudest and dirtiest of moans, eyes half lidded and clouded with lust. Hokuto tried to keep himself together, holding himself back and calming down. He tried to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest, focusing on spreading Taiga’s cheeks wider, for easier access.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, he impulsively thrusted, in time with Taiga sinking down onto his cock, and they both let out sounds of pure pleasure at the feeling: raw, rough, rigorous and </span>
  <em>
    <span>right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Hokuto cursed before he attached his teeth onto Taiga’s neck again, sucking a new mark right on the older’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, Hokuto,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Taiga begged, like a chorus of hallelujahs for Hokuto’s ears, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>more.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokuto thrust in again, slowly built a rhythm of fast, hard, rough, making Taiga repeat his name like a mantra, and there was no other sound that could be more beautiful. He reached in between them, wrapping his long fingers around Taiga’s neglected cock, and timed his hands with his hips. Taiga moaned, louder and longer, blood in his veins traveling all over his system, his nerves feeling even more alive. Hokuto thumbed at his slit, smearing the leaking pre-cum all over the head of his cock, and Taiga tightened his legs around Hokuto’s hips, extremely sensitive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>god, Hokuto— </span>
  </em>
  <span>I—” he murmured, the words caught in his throat, replaced by more high pitched moans and more desperate whimpers. Desperate for more of Hokuto’s cock. Desperate to reach his peak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga begged for more, </span>
  <em>
    <span>even more, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Hokuto never really knew how to say no to him, no matter what the situation. He thrust in even harder, cock in and out of Taiga’s entrance, the feeling inside gradually building. Then he angled his hips upwards, the same time as Taiga sunk down hard, and Taiga all but screamed, Hokuto hitting </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>where he wanted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokuto felt Taiga shiver, knowing he hit a sensitive spot within. So he stayed there and thrust in more, harder and faster, angling his hips at the right angle, hitting the right place. Taiga was incomprehensible, lost in ecstasy, feeling like he had reached new heights. Hokuto held his cock tight and hit him right at his prostate, hips and hands moving at the right pace, and he could feel a familiar heat pool low in his belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hokuto, I’m—</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Taiga could feel the pleasure build up inside him as Hokuto reacted and bit down again at his neck, picking up his pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m so—ah—I’m close, I—” Taiga could barely form words and sentences, fisting Hokuto’s hair as another form of warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right—</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hokuto said, a groan escaping his lips, “right there with you. God, you’re so fucking hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokuto increased his pace, relentless and raw, determined to chase both of their releases. He hit his cock repeatedly and directly at Taiga’s prostate, Taiga feeling pleasure even more heightened, even more unbelievable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desperate, Taiga pulled Hokuto up to him, connecting their mouths and lips and tongues, and Hokuto thrust more. Once, twice, and Taiga finally screamed in pleasure, screamed Hokuto’s name into their connected kiss, voice muffled by Hokuto’s own mouth effectively shutting him up. His knees buckled as he shook and shivered, spurring white hot liquid between both of their bodies, coating Hokuto’s hand and fingers. He could feel his toes in a tight curl, and he would’ve fell to the ground had Hokuto not held him up with strong arms, keeping him lifted. Taiga inhaled sharply, trying to steal breath from Hokuto’s lungs to refill his own, as the climax still shot through his system and shook him, convulsing and tightening around Hokuto’s thick cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more thrusts and Hokuto followed him, groaning low and painting Taiga’s insides with his own come, movements becoming staggered and losing its pattern. Hokuto tried his hardest to keep the both of them up and stable, their teeth clashing as they kept the kiss going, prolonging the high. Hokuto thrust more, chasing his release until the last bit of it, until he felt Taiga come again the slightest, tightening around him once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The both of them panted, stealing breaths from each other’s mouths, slowing down the kiss a fraction after a while. Hokuto kissed Taiga once, twice, smoothing his lips over the older’s before slightly pulling away, leaving another soft kiss on the corner of Taiga's mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga could feel Hokuto pull out of him carefully, the younger easing his cock out, Taiga shuddering as he felt every inch leave him. He felt Hokuto’s come drip down his thighs, hot and sticky, moaning the slightest at the sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Hokuto looked him in the eye, dark look gone, replaced with a fondness that he had seen too often but was now seeing in a different light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Hokuto said with a careful voice, sticking their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga smiled, heart calmer now. At peace. “Hey, yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’d known this would’ve gotten us like this, I should’ve punched guys more often,” Hokuto chuckled, a sound Taiga was starting to get more and more addicted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God,” Taiga let out a hearty laugh. “Can your stamina take that much of me?” he said, half-joking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokuto smirked, kissed his forehead, his cheek then his lips again, before ghosting words there quietly. “You wanna try?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga pulled away, looking at Hokuto directly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow, smirking back, mischief clear in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>A harsh ringtone cut through the silent atmosphere, Hokuto furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance and blindly reaching for his phone at the bedside table. He groaned when he pressed the receiver, put the phone against his cheek and talked, not even bothering to change position or open his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he said, voice husky and groggy from sleep. At least he was sober last night. Being hungover would’ve been worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hokuto, what the fuck!” Juri’s voice rang through the other end. “You were designated driver remember?? Kouchi and I had to fetch a taxi. I don’t know where Jesse and Shintaro disappeared to, Taiga was gone half the night, I don’t know. But Kouchi and I had to split the bill ourselves. You guys better pay up later today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, right, sorry,” Hokuto said, not really processing Juri’s words all that well. Something about a bill? Driver? Whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>disappear to, anyway? We didn’t see you guys leave,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh…” Hokuto shifted on the bed, trying to remember. Then warm lips kissed his collarbone, moving up to his jaw and nibbling at the skin there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>where he disappeared to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dorm. Had to turn in,” he said feeling a soft naked body wrap around his own. “Sorry, will make it up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m expecting that,” Juri said, Hokuto having an even harder time focusing on listening to his friend as teeth grazed at his jawline. “You guys up for breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pass,” Hokuto immediately answered. “I’m, uh… I’m good. Pretty satisfied with my morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I was thinking of—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juri hey, can we talk later? Kinda busy right now,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? But I thought—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call you back, okay? Bye,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hokuto—!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokuto all but threw his phone back on the table, earning a giggle from Taiga, who finally moved above him to straddle his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga leaned down to leave a soft and lazy kiss on Hokuto’s lips, feeling them pillow his own mouth. “Good morning,” he greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokuto smiled into the kiss. “Hey, you,” he said, smoothing their lips together. “Good morning,” he greeted back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Taiga pulled away, body flush on top of Hokuto’s. Hokuto smiled up at Taiga, who tilted his head adorably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you had rehearsals?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga smirked. “Little white lies to get out of drinking,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, right,” Hokuto smirked back. “So you’re free the whole day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga leaned forward again, not really having enough of Hokuto’s kisses. “Mmm,” he moaned in satisfaction, butterflies in his belly, “that depends. Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>free the whole day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can tell the others we’re busy? So they won’t bother us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From doing what?” Taiga feigned innocence, blinking his eyes prettily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You damn well know what,” Hokuto responded, moving his lips towards Taiga’s neck. He spotted the lot he had made last night, decorating Taiga’s pale skin, proud of his own handiwork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a fantastic idea,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve been into me this whole time?” Hokuto teased, realizing that they hadn’t so much as confessed feelings before, well… last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga laughed out, realizing the same thing. “Could ask the same to you,” then he bit his lip when Hokuto’s sucked on his skin, right at his pulse, making an earlier mark redder than it already was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, we could date,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could get together,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, we could,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we could have more of </span>
  <em>
    <span>this,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hokuto kissed Taiga’s lips again, slowly, sensually, smoothing his hand down the side of Taiga’s figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga moaned in agreement. “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe they would talk about it later. Maybe because it was already understood, anyway. Maybe there was nothing else needed to be talked about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because this felt right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They </span>
  </em>
  <span>felt right. And maybe that’s all that mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really glad I punched that guy,” Hokuto laughed, Taiga joining him. “Twice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hot, I tell you,” Taiga said, breath hitching when he felt Hokuto’s hands grip his supple cheeks in a firm hold. “This early in the morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, for breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re cute,” Taiga leaned down and kissed Hokuto again, grinding against him. “Okay. Breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Hokuto smiled, finally flipping them over, Taiga landing on the soft sheets with a laugh, before Hokuto reached for his bedside table to locate a condom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the rest of their friends never really saw the both of them the whole day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TURNED FLUFFY IN THE END IDK WHY LOL also what a weak ending jfc UGH</p><p>ANYWAY! Thoughts?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>